The Devil's Game
by KyrianStormdancer
Summary: Running from her bloody past, Alexandria Nyte moves to the last place her father would look. Shreveport Louisiana, where she accidently catches the eye of a Viking Vampire, who wonders why a human shows no fear of him or his kind. Its a journey for freedom, and to stay alive, while being chased by assassins, and attacked by horrors.
1. The Gambit

**Disclaimer:If you recognize the people or places in this than I don't own it. I do claim rights to Alexandria Nyte, Katana Corp. and all the employees who work within. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

Alexandria Nyte slid onto the bar stool, trying not to sneer at the tacky interior of the bar, or the even tackier patrons. It was the closest bar to her new house and not someplace she would normally get caught dead in, though she had to grudgingly admit, her father would never think to check for her here. Alex had no interest in Vampires, telling her younger sister, and their father that she experienced enough death on her own, she didn't need to seek out more.

"What'll it be?" Alex lifted her bright emerald green eyes from their inspection of her hands to give the bartender a once over. She could tell at first glance that he was a vampire, and he didn't seem like an interesting sort, other than the tattoos she could see covering his arms he seemed boring and plain.

"Jack on the rocks."The vampire stared at her for a moment, before reaching for a glass and the whiskey, smart man, knew better than to comment on a girl drinking hard liquor. Alex didn't normally drink, but after the last few weeks, she deserved to relax a little.

Excepting the drink with a nod, she slid a bill onto the counter before turning to rest her back against the counter so she could scan the crowd. She really couldn't believe how very tacky this bar was, it fit every vampire stereotype out there. Everything was black and red, the humans ranged from goth wannabe's decked out it pvc and pounds of make-up, to people who were wearing fake fangs and capes, with the odd tourist in their Hawaiian shirts.

Her eyes finally made their way to the stage that was on the other side of the room from the bar, and she had to smother a chuckle at the site. Sitting on a throne in the middle of the stage was a bored looking blonde vampire, who was switching between playing with a cell phone and talking to the blonde woman who sat beside him.

Alex scanned the woman beside him, and almost started laughing in earnest, the girl looked so uncomfortable and out of place that it was hilarious. What with her purple sundress, summer tan, and annoyed expression. Alex could tell she didn't want to be there anymore than Alex herself did.

There was another blonde woman, damn what was up with all the blondes, leaning against the side of his throne wearing a tight leather bodice and equally tight skirt. Alex shook her head in bafflement when she noticed the woman's shoes, who in their right mind wore six inch pumps when standing around, vampire or not, her feet had to hurt.

Alex's eyes finally fell to the front of the stage, where men and woman, if you could call them that anyway, seemed to be grovelling, begging for the vampires before them to acknowledge them. Alex couldn't stop her sneer of disgust, she knew they all wanted to either be bitten or fucked, and it was desperate and pathetic in her mind.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up to meet the eyes of the girl in the purple dress. The girl looked her over before flashing her a hesitant smile, Alex simply nodded and raised her glass in a salute. Alex cursed when the man on the throne looked over at his companion, before following her line of sight to Alex.

That just what she needed, to be noticed, yes lets draw the attention of the person that everyone wants, its not like she was trying to AVOID attention. Alex stared at the vampire as he stared back at her for a few moments before she cocked a red eyebrow at him, which merely caused him to give a smirk. And it wasn't just any smirk, no it was one of those, I think I'm sexy and I think you want me, smirks, Alex wanted to punch him.

Instead she grinned right back at him, showing off her perfect white teeth in an almost insane way. Her grin was borderline maniacal, and it had caused some scary individuals to piss themselves. Her grin widened even more when the smirk dropped off the vampires face, and a frown formed, apparently he wasn't use to that reaction. She gave him a saucy wink, before shrugging her shoulders and spinning around on the stool to order another drink.

Alex flinched slightly and almost reached for a weapon when the blonde woman who had been leaning against the throne was suddenly at her side. Jeeze, didn't vampires know not to sneak up on people, one it was rude, and two it might end up with someone getting hurt. Instead of snapping at the vampire chick, Alex just turned to grin at her, though this one was milder, not nearly as insane as the other.

"The master wishes to speak to you." Alex had to bite her tongue to stop her immediate response. She was really to tired and stressed to be dealing with this bullshit. She didn't have a master, and would never have a master, and she wasn't some dog to be called and come running. Though her family would tell you she was insane, with a few suicidal tendencies, she knew not to pick a fight with vampires.

"I'm not interested, I'm just here for the drinks." She spoke at normal volume, knowing that the male across the room would be able to hear her over the noise of the bar. She doubted that the vampires really cared what she wanted, but you couldn't blame a girl for trying could you?

"It wasn't a request. You should consider it a privilege." The blonde vampire, woman, chick, whatever you wanted to call her said. Alex gritted her teeth at the blondes tone, it was the tone you use when talking to someone you find inferior. Alexandria Nyte was many things, but inferior wasn't one of them. She had graduated from Yale with a Masters in Business at nineteen, and what people outside her family didn't know was that Harvard and Princeton had both wanted her to attend.

"Well, I will consider it a privilege that he wants to talk to me, but I'm still not interested." Alex kept her voice as calm and mild as she could, "I really am here just for drinks."

Alex found her hand on the hilt of her 12inch bowie knife as fast as the female vampire appeared in her face fangs out and threatening. It was through years of training that kept Alex from pulling the blade and sticking it through the blondes big blue eye. Instead she grinned, the same wide teeth baring smile she gave the man on the throne.

"Listen mortal, I don't give a shit what your interested in. You will go over there on your own or I will drag you." Alex slowly pulled her hand from her blade to pick her drink back up, she needed a moment to collect her thoughts, didn't want to piss the woman off more than she had.

Alex finally stood with a sigh, deciding that maybe the best bet to avoid violence and too much attention was to do what the vampire wanted. She would give him fifteen minutes of her time, and that was it, it was late and she had things to do anyway.

"Fine, but only cause I'm to tired to fight it out with you, Vamp-Lady." At the slightly horrified look on the blondes face Alex threw her head back and laughed, it was such a priceless look. It seemed 'vamp-lady' wasn't an acceptable title.

Instead of saying anything the blonde turned and stalked away from Alex, back toward the throne and the two who sat waiting. Alex followed calmly behind her, still chuckling at the look on her face, as she sipped casually on her drink. She wondered exactly it was that the man wanted with her, but figured it was most likely curiosity.

She didn't exactly fit in with the crowd, her hair was a blood red wave that fell to her waist, that she kept back in a tight braid. Most people thought it was dyed, but it was actually natural, she joked that it was stained by all the blood she had seen in her life. Her large eyes were a bright emerald green, not a color seen in humans that weren't wearing colored contacts. Her skin was pale and unmarred as long as you didn't see under her clothing, where she sported several scars and a few tattoos.

Her skin looked even paler with her loose black jeans, tight black tank top, leather jacket and knee high boots. She looked like she belonged in a biker bar, not a vampire club, yet here she was. Alex grinned as she came to a stop at the foot of the stage, surrounded by a wiggling mass of sweaty human bodies.

Standing this close she could see that the little woman in the purple dress had big doe-brown eyes, and seemed to reek of innocence. Alex briefly wondered why someone like her was at this bar, but quickly decided it was none of her business. There was also a way to bright smile on the girls face, showing a slight gap between her front teeth, as she focused intently on Alex. There was something going on behind those eyes, but Alex wasn't exactly sure what it was yet.

She finally turned her eyes to study the male vampire, only to find him studying her. She met his cold blue eyes without flinching for several seconds, before finally looking away to take in the rest of him. She could tell, even with him sitting down that he was tall, well over six foot. Plus he had some muscles on him, it wasn't the type that body builders had, no these were the muscles of a fighter. Alex felt her grin widen when she took in the way he held him self, even when lounging in the wooden throne, she could see the confidence, the arrogance, yes, this man was a warrior. And an old on if Alex had to guess.

"Whats your name little human?" Alex never dropped her smile at the man's condescending tone, even if on the inside she was growling angrily. What was it with these vampires and trying to piss her off, did they find enjoyment in harassing humans? Had they never heard the saying 'don't piss off a red-head'?

"Why sir, tis rude to ask the name of a stranger without first giving your own." The man's eyes narrowed at her mocking tone, but the woman in the purple dressed quickly pressed her hands to her mouth, smothering her giggles. It was good to know that she could still amuse someone, she was beginning to think she had lost that as well as everything else.

"Watch your tone, mortal." He snapped, clearly annoyed with Alex already, "You will give me your name, and your reason for being here, Now."

The last word was said in a growl, and Alex couldn't help it, she chuckled, this vampire thought he could scare her into submission. She had to admit if she was anyone else, that probably would have worked, but she had been through too much, seen too much to be frightened of anything this vampire could do to her. There was blood on her hands, and no amount of washing would ever get it off, no, it was stained, sinking into every crack and crevice.

"Well, that was cute, but since you asked so nicely, I'll answer you anyway." Alex said with a shrug, not the least bit worried about the now pissed off vampire before her, "It's Alicia Marcell."

Alex wasn't exactly lying when she gave her fake name, it was what her identification card and her passport. She knew that the human believed her, but she was pretty sure from the look on both vampires faces that they didn't believe her.

Suddenly those cold blue eyes were burning into her, so very intently that Alex knew instantly he was going to try and glamor her. She wondered if she would be able to resist it, but before she could put too much thought into it he was speaking.

"What is your real name, and why are you here?" His voice was calm and almost reassuring in tone, and Alex had to fight a smile. She didn't feel a damn thing, it meant that Gacy had been right, she didn't have to worry about being controlled, her mind couldn't be rolled. Alex debated telling him that it wasn't working, but decided to let him figure it out on his own.

"Alicia Kandace Marcell, and I am hiding from my father." Alex was careful to keep her voice as emotionless and bland as possible, she didn't want to make it too easy for the vampire after all. The human was looking back and forth between Alex and the man, and Alex couldn't help but wonder how much she was following.

Alex couldn't help but wonder what would these three think, if they knew she was an assassin, one of the most feared ones to ever pop up in history. And that I had killed so many people, old and young, at the behest of my own father. So much death and misery was attached to the name Alexandria Nyte.

"Oh my God, is that blood!" The purple dress chick hissed in shock, causing both Alex and the two vampires to turn and look at her. The first thing Alex noticed was that the girl was pale, suddenly so very white beneath her tan, the second thing was that she looked a mixture of horrified and disgusted, and the last thing, she was staring at Alex with that look.

Alex's immediate reaction was to glance down at herself, looking over her clothing and skin with a practiced eye, calmly looking for the red that the girl spoke of. She wasn't sure how she would have gotten blood on her, she hadn't killed anyone in this outfit, but maybe she bumped up against someone of something.

"What do you mean 'you haven't killed anyone in that outfit'!" Alex stared at the blonde for a second with a stupid look, before horror dawned on her face. A fucking telepath, just what she needed, quickly Alex shut down her mind, dropping shields of titanium around her thoughts to keep the mind reader out. She could fell the eyes of the vampires now burrowing into her the side of her head, and the human trying to force herself past the shields to read more of Alex's thought.

"I think it's time I leave." Alex said, calmly taking a step back, and one step was all she got, the male vampire struck, his arm snaking out to grab her wrist, firm grip keeping her in place, and iron will keeping her from pulling a gun and shooting him right there. She was cornered, and she hated being cornered.

"Oh no little human, I think it's time for you to answer some questions." The vampires voice came out in a smug purr that just added fuel to the flames. Alex was opening her mouth to snap at him to let go, when she felt her feet leave the floor. Everything blurred and she could feel the wind whip around her body, when her eyes cleared she found herself pinned to a wall in what appeared to be an office.

"Fuck!" Alex snarled, she knew vampire's where fast, but to move her from one room to another like that was just freakish to her. She had no where to go, trapped between the vampire's body, and the wall, she was well and truly screwed, and she knew it.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm sure you figured out who is who, but the next chapter will have actual introductions, and some questions answered.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and I am open to any criticism that you want to give me.**

**Again thank you for reading.**


	2. Royal Flush

**Disclaimer:If you recognize the people or places in this than I don't own it. I do claim rights to Alexandria Nyte, Katana Corp. and all the employees who work within. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

Alex's mind was going a mile a minute, quickly trying to figure out the best way to get herself out of the situation she currently found herself in. She was pretty sure drawing her gun and shooting the vampire in the face wouldn't do much more than piss him off, though a hole in the back of his head the size of baseball might hurt like a bitch. She was also pretty sure she couldn't take him in a fight with the weapons she currently had on her, she wasn't packing silver, just plain bullets and knives.

Alex glared up at the vampire, finally starting to get pissed off, she really was way to tired for this bull shit. She was so ready to leave this bar, never come back of course, go home, and get some sleep. Oh uninterrupted sleep sounded amazing, but no, she was pinned to the wall by a pissed off vampire, who couldn't seem to take 'not interested' and 'not your business' for an answer.

"I really don't see what the fuck your problem is." Alex snapped, ignoring the vampire's snarl, "Its none of your business who the hell I am, or what the fuck I am doing in Louisiana."

Alex was mildly glad her sister wasn't around to bitch about her cussing, it was something that the red head had always had a problem with, and the angrier she got, the more she cursed. She knew her mouth was most likely going to get her into deeper shit, it wouldn't be the first time, hopefully it could also get her out.

"I am the sheriff of this area, so it IS my business." The vampire said, voice annoyed, but not yet angry, Alex briefly wondered what it would take to piss him off. Alex's anger was quickly vanished when a brilliant idea hit her, she met the vampire's eyes with a seductive grin.

"Your the sheriff, that must mean you have a lot of power, huh?" Alex purred, her smile widening at the vampire's suddenly narrowed eyes, she slowly brought her hands up, tracing random patterns on his biceps, "I like a man with power."

Those blue eyes were suddenly amused, but Alex could see the lust, perhaps her crazy plan would actually work. She really hated using her looks to get what she wanted, but it was the only weapon she had in her arsenal that would work with a vampire. Alex slid her arms up and around the vampires neck, burying her hands in his thick blonde hair.

Alex quickly swallowed her self-loathing as she stretched up onto her toes, pressing her c-cups into the vampire's broad chest. Alex lunged forward before she could lose her nerve, smashing her mouth against the vampires, engaging him quickly in a battle for dominance. Her tongue came out to trace teasingly against the seam of his lips, while one hand tugged gently at his hair.

Once she was sure she had his full attention focused on the kiss, she dropped her right hand into her coat, gripping the old graphite pencil. She would only have one shot at this, she just really really hoped it would work. It took a lot of strength to hit the heart, you had to go through skin, muscle, and tissue, sometimes you would even hit bone. Staking a vampire with a pencil was almost an impossible feat, doing it in a building full of vampires was a good way to get killed, but Alex had faced tougher odds and came out on top.

She didn't give him time to figure out what she was up to, she struck, with the speed of a striking viper, she buried the number two pencil in his back. She felt his flesh and muscle part like warm butter under the sharpened point of the pencil. Sadly, her triumph was short lived, the vampire ripped his mouth away from hers with a roar, and the next thing Alex knew she was flying across the room, headed straight for the wall.

Alex smiled as she felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins, it was the best high in the world, that 'take on the world' feeling. Twisting in the air like a cat, Alex hit the wall feet first, bending her knees to absorb the impact she launched herself right back at the vampire. She caught him off guard, she could tell by the widening of his eyes as she suddenly collided with him.

In hindsight, attacking him head on wasn't the best idea, colliding with him was like hitting a brick wall, her momentum was complete stopped. She jerked back, about to head for the desk, hoping to find something to use as a weapon, even if it was another pencil, but he snagged a hold of her. His large hand wrapping around her throat, clamping down painfully and trying to squeeze the life right out of her.

His fangs were out and he was snarling in rage as he lifted her up off the ground by her neck, slamming her down onto the desk hard enough to cause both the wood, and her bones to creak in protest. She snarled right back at him, ignoring the pain as she snarled right back at him, hands going for her knives, since everything on the desk was now on the floor. As he grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head to the side, she drew her blades, he may kill her, but she would be damned if she went out without a fight.

They both struck at the same time, he buried his fangs in her neck causing her to gasp in agony, just as she stabbed him in sides with her knives, one in each side, bringing a muffled groan from him. She was going to die, she knew that, but she couldn't help but smile as she felt him greedily sucking her blood from her throat. She was free, finally, truly free, she made her own choices, she fought the good fight, and had finally found someone who could best her. She never knew death was so sweet.

Her death was interrupted by the door suddenly opening and an angry female voice all but screeching, "ERIC, what the hell are you doing. You're gonna kill her!"

The blonde vampire pulled back roughly, Alex couldn't suppress the slight moan at the feel of his fangs sliding from her skin. Damn, she wasn't sure if that hurt or if that felt incredibly hot, fighting always did get her turned on. Instead she tried to focus, slightly annoyed at the lightheadedness that came with blood loss. Well, at least she knew the vampires name now, Eric, she had to admit, it wasn't what she was expecting, but it fit the man.

"The fucking bitch stabbed me." The vampire, Eric, snarled at the woman, who Alex could now see was the purple dress human chick from the stage, "Twice!"

Alex couldn't help it, she laughed, yeah, she was still pinned to the desk, bleeding like a stuck pig from the throat, with probably more bruises than she wanted to think about, but he was whining like a five year old. It was simply way to hilarious for her to handle.

"Actually, _Eric_, it was three times." Alex purred his name, grinning widely when she felt his hand tighten in her hair, "And if you had just done as I wanted and left me alone you wouldn't be sporting holes. Hell neither would I!"

Alex practically sang the last part, before busting out in laughter, it was just too much, she was too tired, too stressed, and now way to turned on to handle this situation anymore. She felt the hands release her, but she didn't care, she just laid there on top of the desk and laughed. She laughed so hard tears were pouring down her face and she was gasping for breath.

"Um...are you okay?" The human chick asked, sounding almost afraid, apparently she didn't want to talk to the crazy person. Alex couldn't say she blamed her, she wasn't sure she would want to talk to someone who was rolling around gasping like a stranded fish in her own blood.

"Sorry, sorry." Alex gasp, struggling to calm herself as she flopped limply across the desk, ignoring the glaring Eric, "I really needed that."

Alex finally sat up, fishing a napkin out of her pocket and started cleaning her neck as she studied first the concerned face of the human who was still without a name, and then the face of the still very angry vampire. Alex allowed herself to smile happily up at Eric, her green eyes twinkling brightly.

"Thanks big guy. Its not everyday someone can go head to head with me." Now they were both staring at Alex like she was nuts, and it just caused her to giggle. She didn't give him time to respond before she started talking again, "Now that the great power struggle is out of the way, I guess I'll be honest with you. I mean, you did earn it I guess, you have three holes to my two after all."

"Finally." Eric hissed, clearly not amused at all by Alex and her antics, he really needed to lighten up and get that stick out of his ass. Alex's grin widened when she heard the girl giggle, she had purposely projected that thought just so she could pick it up.

"You are either the craziest person I have ever met, or the bravest." The girl said which again caused Alex to smile happily. Ah how she had heard that very line, Alex guess that's what happened when one flirted with death on a daily basis.

"Craziest without a doubt. I'm Alexandria Nyte, I'm twenty-three, from Rome, and I really am hiding out from my father." Alex said with a shrug, worst case scenario, they talked to someone who would tell Gacy where she was, and she would have to either fight or move on. Though hopefully they could keep their mouths shut, so far she was enjoying her time here.

"Alexandria, that's a pretty name. I'm Sookie Stackhouse." So the blonde's name was Sookie, well Alex had two out of three names, she was doing good. Alex slid off the desk and swayed slightly from the blood loss, she would need to eat something when she got out of here.

"Oh God, please don't call me Alexandria, its Alex." She said as she rotated her head, popping her neck and releasing some of the pressure in her neck. Alex once again found herself reaching for a weapon when Eric the vampire was suddenly in front of her, face way too close to her neck for comfort. Now what did he want.

"Your marks are gone." Alex froze, fuck, she forgot that these two wouldn't be use to people who healed like she did. How the hell was she going to explain, it wasn't like they would believe the truth after all. Alex was racking her brain for an answer that was believable when the door was once again thrown open, interrupting the conversation and cutting the tension that was building.

"We have a problem." It was the Vamp-Lady from earlier, and she didn't sound happy, but Alex couldn't say she cared at the moment. She wanted to kiss her she was so happy, she had just made it so Alex wouldn't have to explain about not having the bite mark anymore, it was just way to great.

"Someone killed a vampire in the parking lot. They left a message." The Vamp-lady said, handing a folded letter to Eric, even as her eyes scanned the room. Probably trying to figure out why there were foot prints on the wall, and everything that had been on the desk was scattered across the floor.

"Give us Phobia, or we will kill more. What the fuck do they mean, phobia?" Eric asked clearly stumped by the message, and mad that someone was threatening him. Alex on the other hand stared for several moments in horror at the tall blond vampire as her stomach plummeted somewhere around her toes.

"Oh Fuck. This is so not of the good." They had found her, she hadn't even been here twenty-four hours and they already knew where she was. This was so very very frustrating that Alex spun and shoved her hand through the wall, ignoring the stares of the three others in the room. She had been careful, she had covered her tracks, how the hell had they found her so fast.

"Great, just fucking great." She mumbled, talking more to herself than anyone else, "Well if they think I'm going anywhere they are wrong. I will send them all back to Gacy in body bags."

Alex pulled her hand from the wall with a snarl, she spun to face the three blondes, her emerald green eyes frigid, and her lips pulled up in a sneer. She was Phobia, the thing that people feared, the ender of lives, and she was going to remind them of that. If they thought they could take her, they had another thing coming. Suddenly Alex's snarl became a grin, wider and crazier than any of the others that they had seen so far.

"They wanna play, lets play."

* * *

So, because I couldn't sleep you get a second chapter. I think I can finally go to bed now so no more tonight. I hope you all are enjoying this.

Thank you for your reviews, and please keep them coming.


	3. Snake Eyes

**Okay, first things first, I do not own any people or places you recognize.**

**Second, I am sorry that it took me so long to update this. I have been busy, but I wont make excuses and go ahead and get on with the story.**

**As always thank you for reading, enjoy.**

* * *

Alex made it a grand total of three steps before the vampire Eric was once again standing in front of her, standing between her and the door. Alex froze, her grin never wavering as she raised her head to stare up at him. She really wanted to be surprised that he had decided to stop her, but she wasn't that naive, she knew he still had some questions.

"You will stay here." Alex felt her smile widen to the point of pain in her cheeks, fuck that noise, she would not 'stay here' like he wanted her too. They wanted her, this was her fight, and Alexandria Nyte never backed down from a fight.

"I don't think ya understand, Mr. Sheriff, ya aren't a match for the people out there." Alex watched his eyes narrow at her, but she didn't care. Actually she was more concerned by the fact that she was stressed enough that she was talking with poor grammar. She knew he would take it as an insult, that her thinking he was unable to handle a few humans was foolish on her part. But he didn't know about the people who played these games.

"Oh Honey, we're Vampires. These little humans don't scare us." The female vampire drawled from the door way, her voice still condescending, annoying Alex even more than she already was. Alex allowed her smile to fade, for the first time she showed this vampire an utterly serious expression. There was no humor anywhere, and her big green eyes showed a cool intelligence that made Eric consider her words.

"Those 'little humans' should scare ya, Vamp-lady, they ain't as nice as I am. They won't fight fair." Alex could see the wheels turning in Eric's mind, and if she had to guess he was thinking over strategic ways to handle this predicament. They both ignored the giggle from Sookie at the Vamp-lady's indignant huff at her nickname.

"How would you suggest we handle this situation?" Alex never noticed how deep the blonde man's voice was, practically rumbling from his chest at such a low octave. It both amused her and annoyed her the things she noticed when in life threatening situations. But she couldn't give too much thought or time to that, instead she allowed a small, honest smile to tug at her lips, the first one she had shown in a long time.

"The best course of action is to find out who sent them, I can think of two different groups that would be looking for Phobia right now. Then, when we have that information, I suggest...we give them what they asked for." She knew that her words were cryptic, but she had already given them so much information about herself that she wasn't sure if it was safe for her to give up much more. She wanted to be able to trust them, but she knew better, trust were for the naïve and innocent. Not for those coated in blood.

"I'm so confused. What'dya mean, give them phobia? That makes no sense." The girl, Sookie almost whined, making Alex break her staring contest with Eric to turn her head and instead gaze at the only other human in the room. A wicked smile playing gently along her lips.

"Not Phobia in the way you're thinking." Alex knew it was probably in her best interest to explain to them that she was Phobia, but after so many years of secrecy, it was hard to break the silence. Especially with people she had only met less then twenty-minutes ago.

"You said you could think of two different groups?" Eric the vampire once again rumbled from beside her. Instead of turning once more to look at him, Alex cocked her head, staring up at him from the corner of one green eye. Thoughts flying through her head faster than any program on a computer.

"It's either my father's retrieval squad, which is easy enough to verify. Or it is a group of mercenary's sent my the Bebutov Company." Alex wasn't overly surprised to see recognition of the BC in the vampire's eyes. The kidnapping and eventual death of the heir to the company Natasha Bebutov had made headlines everywhere. Alex felt tears sting her eyes at the thought of Natasha, but she refused to let them show, keeping them tucked safely behind her eyes, away from the people around her.

Alex fished her phone out of her pocket, ignoring the stares of the people in the room as she held up her finger in the 'hang on a sec' gesture. Flipping open her phone she quickly found her sister's number and pressing the send button. She knew Eve was going to bitch at Alex for calling her so early, what with it being only four in Venice, but it was important that she figured out if Gacy had sent a squad after her.

"If someone isn't dead or dying, I guarantee you will be when I get my hands on you." Alex couldn't help it, she laughed, it was such an Evelyn way to answer the phone. Most people when they saw Eve they were anything but scared, she was the epitome of innocent, only five foot one, with long blonde hair that was normally pulled back in pig tails and big blue eyes. But Alex knew the truth, you didn't piss of Eve, she was seventeen, five years Alex's junior, and already well know doctor and surgeon. She could take you apart, put you back together, and take you apart all over again. One of the few people in the whole world that Alex was actually afraid of.

"Yo Pest. I need a favor." There was silence on the other end of the phone for several moments, long enough for Alex to fear that her sister had fallen back to sleep while on the phone. Then there was a scream, high pitched and obnoxious, causing Alex to rip the phone away from her ear with a flinch, as Sookie stared at her phone in surprise. Alex knew that the Vampire's could hear both sides of the conversation, but Sookie had no idea what was going on. Alex sighed as Evelyn began babbling a mile a minute.

"Phobia, where are you? Are you okay? What do you need? A car? Money? A plane? Guns? Ammo?..." Alex rolled her eyes as she tuned out Eve knowing that the blonde would go on and on until Alex interrupted her. Alex chuckled when she heard the Vamp-lady say something about Eve running out of air, oh if she only knew.

"Nothing like that, kid. I need info. Ya know if the Boss-man sent a squad out for me?" Alex's grin softened as she heard her sister grumble about 'not being a kid' even as the soft clack of keys filled the speaker of the phone, as she pulled up the information Alex needed.

"How are you, Alex...really?" Alex flinched internally at those words, closing her eyes as the pain swelled in her chest. Eve was one of the few who actually knew how much the death of Natasha affected her. She understood why Alex left Katana corp even if she didn't like it.

"I'm...getting better." She knew that her sister wanted more from her than that, she wanted Alex to open up to her, but Alex couldn't. Even though Eve had had a harsh life, had seen death and blood, she was still innocent in Alex's eyes. Evelyn had killed twice before, but only in self defense, those deaths had haunted her for months, causing the blonde to crawl into Alex's bed at night.

"Alex..." Eve trailed off, not knowing what to say to her sister. She wanted to comfort her, to say that it wasn't her fault, but she knew nothing she said could ease Alex's mind. Phobia was broken and lost, the death of Natasha Bebutov had taken a part of the red head that would probably never be back.

"Pestilence please just leave it. I know what you're going to say, and right now isn't the best time to get into this conversation." Alex could almost hear the shocked silence that surrounded her sister. She only ever called her by her full codename when something very serious was going on. Alex was never formal, always using nicknames and giving those wide grins, something that President Gacy had tried to break her of and failed, long ago.

"I am finding no reports of a squad being sent to collect you, Phobia. I would say it is safe to say that if someone is after you, it is not from us." Alex felt herself grin slightly at the formal report that Eve had just given her, old habits and all that. "Alex...be careful."

"I promise." Alex knew those words reassured her sister, Alex had never willingly broken a promise. "Go back to bed kiddo."

Alex snapped her phone shut, and took a moment to collect her thoughts, she missed Evelyn Draxxin, but talking to her had dragged up some painful memories. Images that Alex would rather forget ran through her mind causing the giant ball of pain and darkness to swell in her chest, threatening to swallow her, but she fought it back. She couldn't allow it to consume her, she had to take care of her pursuers first. Cracking her eyes open, she met the cold blue eyes of the Vampire Sheriff, Eric.

"It's Bebutov." The red head knew that both Vampires had heard the conversation, so she was saying it more for the human's sake then theirs. "And I have a plan."

Those blue eyes stared at her for several long moments, searching, judging, measuring. And Alex couldn't help but wonder, what did he see? After several long moments Eric nodded, apparently finding whatever it was that he had been searching for. Gesturing for her to take a seat, he himself sat in the chair behind the desk, ignoring everything that was scattered across the floor from their fight earlier.

Alex sank into the chair across from him, Sookie sitting beside her with a stubborn expression on her face, as if expecting to be forced from the room and the upcoming confrontation. The Vamp-lady, who she still didn't have a name for, leaned casually against the door, waiting for them to decide what to do. Leaning forward slightly, Alex allowed lips to lift into that crazy, blood thirsty grin that had first made itself known when she sat at the bar, meeting the eyes of the vampire across the room. It was planning time.

* * *

**And there you have it. A little bit of back story, but not TOO much, we will get to that. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Atari

**Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? I mean come on, the name of the site has Fanfiction in the title. It should be self explanatory. FAN fiction, fiction about some other persons work, written by a fan.**

**Anyway, now that that is off my chest, I first want to apologize for making you all wait so long for the update. Life happened and it was one thing after another, you know how it goes.**

**Second, I want to take just a moment to say I am sad, I haven't really gotten that many reviews, and it is really discouraging. It makes me think that either people are just really lazy, or that they don't like my work.**

**For those of you who have reviewed, thank you very much. Every review makes me smile, and helps me find the drive to write more. **

**So rule of thumb, like most writers, more reviews mean quicker updates.**

**Without further a due, and no more ranting or complaining, I give you the fourth chaper.**

**(Ssshhh quite in the theater please)**

* * *

Alex left the noise of the bar for the silence of the parking lot, the cool air gently kissing her skin and ruffling her freshly braided hair. The red-head took a brief moment to breath the clean, fresh southern air, before looking around and fixing her eyes on her black Suzuki Hayabusa that sit alone, sleek, shiny, and new across the parking lot. A full face, plain black helmet rested on the seat.

She knew that if she could just make it across the parking lot, and to her bike, she could be away from all this insanity that had followed her here. She would eat a nice big meal before burning rubber and leaving town. No more vampires, no more telepaths, and a nice head start between her and the men Bebutov had sent after her.

She was half-way across the parking lot, hand in her jacket pocket and fingers wrapped firmly around her keys when they appeared. Splitting from the shadows to surround her, six men, all large and well muscled, easily twice her mass, and all dressed in matching black military fatigues. She could see the glint of weapons as the six man team came closer, closing their circle tighter around her. Their hands resting on guns. She allowed herself to grin, her expression almost friendly as she looked them all over, trying to determine which was in charge.

"You're to come with us, Phobia." The man directly in front of her stated in a heavily accented voice. Alex cocked her head, her braid swinging gently behind her, as she wondered if he truly thought it would be that easy. That he could just be like, come with me, and she would follow like a good dog.

"I'm sorry, I was told never to go anywhere with strangers." Alex kept her voice light and teasing, her grin as innocent as she could make it, as she gauged his response. Sadly she was slightly disappointed, none of the six even batted an eye at her sarcasm, they just tightened their grips and frowned. How unoriginal and goonish.

"You are to come, Nicoli Bebutov wishes to speak with you." Alex hid her flinch by widening her smile, Nicoli was Natasha's father, the leader of the Bebutov Company, and Alex knew it wasn't speaking that he had in mind. Nicoli might have been a cold, merciless man, but he had loved his daughter fiercely. Natasha had once said that her father always called her his Printzyessa, and it had stuck. Even the goons and mercenaries who worked with the Bebutov Company called her Printzyessa Natasha. Nicoli didn't want to talk, he wanted to kill her slowly for killing his Princess, and Alex couldn't say she blamed him.

"I'm afraid I am incredibly busy, I have plans you see." Alex grinned and batted her long red eyelashes at the man, "Evil, diabolical plans, for hot food and an even hotter bath. So he will have to make an appointment."

Alex had grinned even wider when the circle closed completely around her, and the men drew their guns. They were standing shoulder to shoulder, guns pointed inward. So close together that the muzzles where pressed harshly against her body. A position that would have scared anyone in their right minds, luckily, that wasn't a problem that Alex suffered from.

"You can come willingly, or we can make you. Your choice, Phobia." Alex rolled her eyes, it was like anything she said went in one ear and out the other. She wondered if they actually knew English, or if they were using lines taught to them by Bebutov. She could have spoken to them in Russian she supposed, but it was one of the few languages that she wasn't quite as fluent in. She shrugged mentally, it probably didn't matter either way.

"You forgot one minor detail..." Alex stated, her grin turning mischievous as she stared into the eyes of the man, her hands coming out of her pockets slowly to raise in the air, "I'm not the only one pissed off at you, just the scariest."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Alex dropped like a stone, quicker then their guns could follow, she had a knife out and arcing in a wide circle, biting into thighs and groins as them men grunted and screamed and jerked back in surprise, trying to get away from the red-head, and get their guns pointed at her again.

As soon as there was a break in the circle Alex rolled, coming up outside the circle behind one of the Russians, she quickly slit his throat, just as the two vampires appeared from the night. At the sudden appearance of two more adversaries the other men panicked. Not sure who to point their guns at the flailed in uncertainty, and that split second of hesitation was all it took.

Alex turned gracefully, her arm shooting forward to bury her blade into the throat of the one who had done all the talking, as the screams of the other four echoed behind her. Curiosity wanted her to turn and see just what the vampires where doing to make such wet ripping noises and horrendous screams, but instead she focused on the man before her. Staring into his brown eyes as the fear engolfed him, even as the shine of life faded.

"That's right fucker, you should have known better." She growled at the man who slid noiselessly off her blade and to the ground, "Fear me, as you should have from the beginning."

Staring down at the corpse for several moments, Alex struggled to put the rage back in the box, to shut it tight and lock it. She didn't dare lose control, there were to many civilians who would die if she did. With a sigh, she turned slowly to face the carnage and the blood soaked vampires who lurked behind her.

Alex couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at them in disgust, as she took in the completely dismembered bodies that littered the parking lot. Unlike the two Alex had killed, the other four seemed to have been completely torn to pieces, and the vampires had bits of skin and entrails hanging from them. Alex looked them both over for a moment, just as they both looked her over, both surprised at the others viciousness. Suddenly Alex grinned, her white teeth flashing brightly in the darkness.

"I think you may have ruined your outfits..." There was a brief moment of silence, before the vamp-lady, who she had learned was named Pam, laughed loudly, her fave stained with the blood of of the Russians, who she had obviously fed from.

"Oh sweetheart, I may just like you." Alex couldn't help it, she winked at the blond woman with a wide grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Pam's smirk became seductive as she slowly looked Alex over from head to foot. Most likely taking in the blood Alex had on her person, that was almost hidden by her black clothing and red hair.

"Oh it is little girl, it is." Alex and Pam grinned at each other, both apparently on some battle high. Alex briefly wondered if the vamp-lady knew she wasn't really interested, but decided that it most likely didn't matter. She would be gone by morning, and would probably never meet the Vampires of Shreveport, Louisiana again.

"Why does Bebutov want to see you personally?" Alex froze, her smile completely vanishing, as she turned her head slightly, staring up at Eric from the corner of her eyes. There bright emerald cold and dead, the vampire could most likely see the depth of anger and pain, the darkness that waited to swallow everything in its path, that lurked behind her eyes. For the first time, the vampires saw Phobia, the assassin, the murderer, the woman with a bloody past, and no future.

Alex straightened, staring the the vampires with cold eyes, blood coating her body, and dripping from her hair, weapons glinted dangerously from their places on her body, as she raised her head in an almost defiant gesture. With cold finality, and no regret to spare them, Alex calmly stated, "I killed his daughter."

The silence seemed to echo around them, where they stood facing each other, blood and bodies surrounding them in the darkness as they stared at each other. All three cold, all three emotionless, all three waiting for the others to make the next move.

* * *

**So I'm not overly happy with this chapter. It's not exactly how I wanted it, but it works I guess. I might come back to it later and change it, but we'll see.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up at some point. I want to get at least 3 reviews before I go on. **

**So please, reviews are love, love me...**


	5. All In

******Disclaimer:If you recognize the people or places in this than I don't own it. I do claim rights to Alexandria Nyte, Katana Corp. and all the employees who work within. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

The silence between human and vampire seemed to last both years and seconds all at once. Alex was exhausted, it had been none stop since she left Rome, and she just wanted to sleep. She was tired of it all, the blood, the fighting, the crazy stare downs that always seemed to end with someone dead. She never thought she would face a day where she just wanted it all to end, she was made for fighting and killing, it was all she knew, but she was just so tired of it. If it wasn't for that promise, she would have eaten her own bullet years ago.

_"Promise you'll live. No matter what happens after today, promise me you'll go on living."_ Even after four months, she could hear the slightly accented voice whispering those words to her. It was as if Natasha had known, some how, exactly how everything would play out.

"You killed Natasha Bebutov?" Alex couldn't hide her flinch at the name, but she defiantly stood her ground, eyes never drifting from Eric's gaze. She wasn't surprised to hear the doubt in Pam's voice, it had been an impossible shot, broad daylight, in the middle of the market, at the busiest time of the day. One shot, one bloody shot that had torn Alex's whole world apart.

"Yes."

"Why?" Alex frowned at Northman's question, it was one no one had ever asked before. Why, why do you kill, why did you kill that person, why do you smile when you know you are taking the life of someone's father, brother, son, mother, sister, or daughter? Why do you continue to live, when so many others have died? There was really only one answer.

"I am Phobia." She knew that the vampire's wouldn't understand, they had most likely never heard of her. The life ender, the one who would sneak among you like a wolf amidst sheep, killing your family and friends, leaving nothing but emptiness and fear. An monster in human flesh, who answered to one man, the man of Nightmares.

"I am growing impatient, explain." Eric snapped, clearly tired of the short answers, even if they were the best she could give. How do you explain that your entire life has been nothing but one death after another. That you know nothing but how to kill, how to fight and destroy. That the name, Phobia,which had been given to you at the tender age of thirteen, was more than just a name, it was who you were. You were FEAR, and nothing you could do, could ever change that. That everything you touched, was destined to shrivel and die.

Alex was opening her mouth to try and explain, to tell these vampires just what it meant to be phobia, when there was an echo of a gun, off into the distance. Alex had just enough warning to shift, causing the bullet that had been headed for her chest, center mass, to tear through her shoulder. The pain was instant and she dropped, rolling herself behind the safety of a parked car.

"Fuck." Was all she managed to croak out, her shoulder already fighting to knit itself back together, it had been too much. The memories, the fighting, the amount of blood she had lost. Her consciousness was fading, and there was nothing she could do about it. She slumped forward, her messy braid swinging forward to hand before her as her eyes finally slid closed.

She thought she heard Eric say something, then the feeling of movement, but before she could puzzle it out, she was gone, in a swirl of blacks and grays the world faded and gave way to memory.

* * *

_"Promise you'll live. No matter what happens after today, promise me you'll go on living." Natasha demanded her thick Russian accent tinted her words, as her smokey blue eyes stared out at the crowed beyond them. Her brown hair pulled tight into a ponytail that swung happily when she moved._

_ "I promise, but you don't need to worry. Once we get to the station you'll be safe." Phobia said lightly, her grin lightning up her face, as she stood beside the brunette, "You can go anywhere, you don't have to worry about Katana, or your father anymore, Tasha, you'll be free."_

_ Their eyes met, and Alex's smile dropped just a little, she knew what her friend wanted. But the red-head couldn't do it, she couldn't stop being Phobia, she couldn't leave behind her father, or her sister. She didn't know how to be anything other then a murderer, and she wasn't sure she could learn either._

_ "Trust me." Alex said softly, swinging the door open and stepping out into the crowd, holding her hand out to the young Russian woman, willing to take her away, to give her a new life. But Alex knew time was short, it wouldn't be long before Nightmare figured out what was going on, and sent a squad out to collect them._

_ "I do." Natasha whispered, her eyes holding a sadness that seemed to haunt everything she did, as she slowly stepped outside to join the other woman, sliding her hand into the red-heads. She knew that nothing would happen to her as long as she stayed close to Alex, that the woman who was once her jailor and executioner, would keep her safe._

_ "You don't have to be afraid anymore."_

_ "Promise me, Alex..." But Natasha never managed to finish her request, as a small red flower bloomed in her forehead, blood flowing down her face before Alex's shocked eyes. Like a puppet with it's strings cut, Natasha fell, Alex barely able to slow her descent. Even as she pressed her fingers to the brunette's throat checking for a pulse, she knew that Natasha Bebutov was dead._

_ Her only friend, the person she had been willing to throw everything away for, was gone, torn from the world by a single shot to the head. She had trusted Alex to protect her, to get her away to safety, and for the first time in her life, Alexandria Nyte had failed._

_ Sitting there, surrounded by the chaos of hundred of panicking shoppers and tourists, felt her vision dimming to pin pricks, rage like no other bubbling up in her gut till she felt she would explode. Throwing her head back, her thick braid snapping out behind her like a whip, green eyes clenched shut in agony, Alex screamed. Her heart breaking at the betrayal, on her part, and the part of her father. _

_ She knew that he was behind this, just as she knew she was no match for him. She wouldn't be able to kill him, she wasn't strong enough, but she vowed, there under the sun and the sky, to Natasha, and all the gods, that she would try. She would do her damnedest to see that vengeance was had._

* * *

_ "Alex, I know you're upset, but please don't leave us." Eve practically sobbed, as she hugged her sister from behind, as if trying to hold her in place, "Don't leave me."_

_ Alex stared straight ahead, her once lively green eyes, dim and haunted, agony had creased her face, stolen the smiles, and aged her greatly. She was no longer the fun loving, charismatic Phobia, she was just an angry, lonely woman now._

_ "I'm sorry Pest, but I can't stay. I need, I need a chance to grieve."_

_ "Will you come back?"_

_ Alex finally turned in her sister's embrace, wrapping her arms around the young blonde woman, she crushed her tight to her body. She knew that the girl wanted her to promise to come back, that she would be gone a short while to grieve Natasha, then she would return for good. As it stood now, Alex didn't want to ever return, but she wasn't that stupid, she knew that some day, some how, she would be back._

_ "For you, Evelyn."_

_ "Good..." Eve had a finger pressed to her lips quickly, silencing her. She blinked tearful blue eyes up at the sister whom she loved. She didn't want to lose her too, she couldn't lose her, not after everything they had been through together._

_ "You know the rule Pest, never say 'Good-bye'" Alex said softly, giving her sister one more tight hug before untangling her self from the blonde and heading toward her bike. She called over her shoulder, "See ya later, Kiddo." before she jammed her helmet on, and gunned it out of the garage._

* * *

Alex woke quickly, long practice keeping her heartbeat steady, and breathing slow, so as to not alert those around her that she was awake. She wasn't overly surprised to hear the voice of the human from the vampire bar, Sookie, talking quietly to someone.

"I can' really explain it. She's not really showin me anythin, just emotion's, but whatever she is dreamin bout...it's painful." The girl explained, sounding a mixture of exhausted and exasperated, clearly annoyed with having to try and explain how her gift, curse?, worked. "It's not a physical pain, Eric, it a mental, like someone she cared deeply about died."

Alex couldn't help the sigh, she knew that it would let them know she was awake, but what was the point of pretending to be asleep if all they were gonna talk about was her. Keeping her eyes closed Alex rolled slowly onto her side, the sound of leather complaining told her she was on some form of couch.

"Pretty much sums it up." Alex drawled tiredly, her small amount of unconsciousness/sleep just hadn't been enough, "And I will happily answer all your questions, but tomorrow. I really just want some aspirin, a few shots of Vodka, and more sleep."

* * *

**Okay, that is as far as I'm gonna write this chapter, if I don't stop here, it will just go on and on into a bunch of chatter, and wont be that great. My emotions are shot after writing the death of Tasha.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I look forward from hearing from you. The good and the bad.**

**This chapter goes out specifically to LBOE, you recommended a flashback chapter, and I hope this lived up to it. Thank you everyone who had reviewed so far, I love you all.**


End file.
